Cosmo's Diary Of Yesteryear
by Dookaller
Summary: It is basically about the diary cosmo wrote in when he was in high school. It's in second person. Finally, The sixth is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wrote this story but I do not ownThe Fairly OddParents norany thing to do with them.

You walk in to a room. The room is unfamiliar to you. You see a lot of pink and green items here. You see a trap door above you with a string hanging down. You pull the string and as the door opens stairs unfold. You walk up the steps in to an attic where you see many old boxes. There is one labeled 'The Old Days' in red permanent marker and below says in regular black pen 'High School' in a different hand writing than before. There is also a large stamp that reads 'Fragile.' You open the box. In side are many papers, photos, and books, mainly year books. You see one small green book. This is definitely not a year book. You pull it out and wipe away some dust to reveille the words Cosmo's diary. The D in diary is backwards. You open the diary to find some thing you did not expect to read.

Dear diary,

We just moved and now I have to go to a new school. I'm afraid. I don't want to go. I wish my mama hadn't gotten transferred. I don't think any one in school will like me. It's not like I left much behind. I didn't have any friends but I still miss my old neighborhood and my old room. I've been living in a hotel with my mama while our new house is being painted. It seems more like a motel. I found a dead cockroach in the bathroom. It was gross. I only like cockroaches when there candy coated.

You turn the page.

Dear diary,

I just started at my new school and every one there already thinks I'm a loser. It's pretty much the same as my old school, there's the extremely popular rich kids, the less popular but still cool kids, the smart kids, the ones thought of as losers, and then there's me. There're some categories I might have missed but still, I'm not even cool enough to sit with the losers at lunch. But there is one girl I saw there. She is popular but she's so beautiful, I don't know how I can stand it. Me and my mama just started unpacking our stuff in the new house. We probably wont be done till the next time we move. My new room is larger than the old one but it smells like fresh paint. Pew!

You turn the page and this page is hard to read. The letters are smudged because of what looks like tears.

Dear diary,

Today is the anniversary of the day my father died. I'm trying my best not to think about it but I'm failing. I miss him so much. My father was the only one I could do guy stuff with, and I was so young when he left. I feel like if he was still here I might not be such a weird boy. I can still remember turning him in to a bee. Later to day me and mama are going to go down to the fairy world cemetery and put flowers on his grave.

All of the sudden you hear some one coming, walking up the stairs to the attic. You run and hide behind a large chest. A woman with pink hair, wings, and a crown walks in. "Hmm… I thought I heard some thing up here," she says. "Cosmo!" she calls as she walks back down the steps. You come out from behind the chest and look down through the trap door. You see the woman walk through a door to a room that looks to you like a bath room. "Oh, there you are Cosmo," you hear her say. As quietly and as quickly as possible you run down the small roll out steps, run through the pink and green filled room and out. You find your self out side on the side walk. You have no idea how you got out so fast. You then look down and notice you still have the diary in your hands.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Ok I know that there are some grammatical errors but just so you know most of them are on purpose because I thought that is how cosmo would write.

You're lying on your bed staring at a small green book. You took this unintentionally from the home of someone obviously obsessed with the colors pink and green. You look up at the ceiling then back down at the book. You slowly open the book to a page you have not already read.

Dear Diary,

Today the prettiest girl in school talked to me. Her name is Wanda, and she has long thick butiful beautiful pink hair. I like her a lot, and when I say, oh, I mean write, a lot I mean **a lot. **I feel different around her than I ever have around any one. I think it might be _l♥ve_. But it doesn't matter because she is the most popular girl in school, and even if she would consider me as more than a friend, or even a friend, she is dating the most popular guy in school, Juandissimo Magnifico.

You turn the page

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh, Wanda wants me to go to her party. She even gave me this pretty invitation. I have a feeling I'm going to get made fun of there. But that's OK. Just the fact that I was invited makes me happy. Oh what do I wear? I have to ask Wanda. It's her party so she can tell me if it is casual, dressy casu, fancy, etc. I wonder if they'll have cheese!**☺**

Dear Diary,

Yester day we had a test in math class. I failed. I hate math. I just don't get it. I thought 2+2 fish. I like fishys.☻ My math teacher said if I don't pass the next test with flying colors, I'll have to stay back a year. So much for not having to go to summer school this year. My mom says she'll take care of it, but when she says that, it kind of scares me. I've got to go to bed now. Sweet Dreams Diary.

Dear Diary,

I went to Wanda's party to night. I got made fun of like I thought. But it was ok I mean they had cheese! You know those platters with all the different little squares of cheese with tooth picks in them. Mmmm… and later that night they brought out pudding! There was dancing singing and lots of laughter. I had so much fun even though I gotted made fun of. Well I've got to go to bed now. Sweet Dreams Diary.

You look up from the page when you hear the one you call Mom yell up to you, "Honey, time for bed. Lights out!" "Ok Mom," you call back down to her. You then close the green book and set it on your bed side table. You turn out the lamp next to you and snuggle up under the covers of your bed. "Sweet dreams diary," you utter aloud before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Tired

A loud incessant beeping invades your dreams. You realize you are not ruler of the world; you're just an average kid. You reach over and feel for the off button on your alarm clock. Finally you find it and stop the beeping. You sit up and rub your eyes. You hop out of bed and begin to get ready for another boring day at school. When you are finished you look over at your alarm clock to see how much time you have to get to school. You do not live far enough away to need a bus ride so you must walk. As you continue to look at the clock something else on your bed side table draws your eye, a green diary. You hesitate then you grab the book, pick up your back pack, run out of your room in to the living room, and then in to the kitchen. You open the cupboard, reach up to the second to the top shelf, and pull down a breakfast bar to eat on the way to school. You walk back in to the living room where you start for the large purple door, when the phone rings. You turn around and look in the direction of the phone but it is not on the hook. You decide to let the machine get it as you walk out the door. You begin walking toward your school.

You walk for at least five minutes, and you are now almost a block away from school, when you hear what sounds like a young boy your age: "I don't know why or who would take your diary from high school Cosmo." You hide behind a large tree planted on the side walk as you listen. "I don't know either Timmy but the box it was kept in was open, and we didn't open it," you hear a women say. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure it will turn up," the boy says. "All my memories…" you hear a new voice say sadly with a wine. You can not tell the gender of this new voice.

They begin walking away, and as you hear their foot steps you take a sigh of relief. You look down at the diary you hold in your hands, and decide to put it in to your back pack and do so. As soon as they are far enough away you come out from behind the tree. You decide to cross the street to the right of you so that you do not have to pass them while walking.

When you walk in the class room Mr. Crocker is already there, beginning one of his rants. You sigh and sit down in your usual seat. You open your back pack and take out a text book and the diary quickly placing the diary in the text book so you can read it with out any one knowing. You look up at the board and notice a list of vocabulary words. You look over at Mr. Crocker, "Class, I want you to complete this word list with its definitions; we will be having a test on them Friday. If you do not complete th…" you tune out the rest not caring what strange consequence he has in store for the forgetful sort. You put down the text book with the diary still inside making it not close completely. You fish around in your back pack for a piece of paper; you pull one out, and place it on your desk. You then scribble down the words from the board so you do not forget them:

Fairy

Fairy World

Magic

Wands

Pixie

You let out a long sigh as you realize Crocker has something new; something you haven't heard him talk about before: Pixie

You put the paper back into your back pack for later and again open your text book to read more of the life of this, Cosmo.

Dear diary,

When I grow up (not to long off) I want to be a fairy god parent I want to make a difference in childrenses lives and maybe if I'm lucky I can have a 'fairy god mother' by my side. But my mama has other plans. She wants me to make lots of money and be able to take care of her in her old age or something. When is she gonna realize I'm not gonna be a brain serjent sergent serdgent Oh how ever you spell it!

Please I don't even know if I can become a fairy god father. I'd probably be lucky to become a janitor at a fairy high school. How, what's that word people always use for like a time when, you know, oh I know Ironic.

You slowly turn the page

Dear Diary,

I just had a cherry sucker, and my tongue is red. Yay!

You skim the rest of this page and find that it has nothing of interest, so you turn the page once more. You begin to notice you are still tired since you woke up this morning; you must not have gotten enough sleep last night. All sound around you starts to drift away. The page you are starring at gets blurry, then blackness.

'Snore…**_'_**


	4. School isn't over yet?

**_AN)_** The mistakes in cosmo's diary entries are on purpose.

Distant sounds of a man clearing his throat in a dire attempt to get your attention are heard. You slowly open your eyes, and are disappointed to see Crocker standing over you. "Are you going to choose a partner?" he asks rudely. You yawn and look up at him with a questioning face. "I have assigned a project in which you need a partner. If you had been paying attention instead of sleeping you would know that!" Crocker tells you. You stand up and look around you. You see a boy with brown hair and a pink hat. You look at him hopefully; he looks back for a moment, but then that foreign kid with the glasses walks up to him, and says something. The boy with the pink hat nods, and they sit down together. You look around again, and notice Mr. Crocker is tapping his foot, waiting for you to find a partner. You groan and keep looking. You notice Mr. Crocker is now gone. He is talking to Veronica. As Mr. Crocker walks away from her Veronica frowns and gets a pout look on her face. It loosens a little as she begins to walk toward you. "Every one else is like, already partnered up," she says as she looks angrily over at Trixie and that kid with the green hat, who is always eating out of the garbage, "So we have to be partners." You can't help but take a glance at the boy with the pink hat before nodding and sitting down with Veronica. You spend the rest of the class unfortunately discussing your project with Veronica. When the bell rings you slowly exit the class room after everyone else piles out the door. You walk down the hall as everyone zooms past you desperate to get out of the school.

As you walk outside of the school you see a large gray boy. His name escapes you at the moment. He is holding a small girl up side down and shaking her. "Leave me alone Frances," the girl yelps. "Frances," you think to your self in remembrance. You have the diary in your hands as you walk by. The large gray boy referred to as Frances just happens to notice. He drops the girl he is holding and she scurries away. "Hey what's that? Your diary?" he says as though he is talking to someone much younger than him self. You shake your head, but to no avail. He just snatches the diary from your hands. "Let's see what it says in hear shall we?" he taunts. "C… co… cos..." he struggles to read the front cover. You see another large boy that you do not recognize walk up and see Frances struggling, "Uhh… dude, it says Cosmo's diary." "Oh, right," you hear Frances say nervously. "Hey wait isn't Cosmo an old name? I thought you couldn't name kids that any more." Frances retorts. You hear the other large boy speak again, "Well I think that is up to the mother and father who named the child." You realize that although the large boy you do not recognize very well may be just as much a bully as Frances, he is definitely more intelligent than Frances. As they begin to argue you try to sneak up and slip the diary out of Frances's hands, but he catches you. "Hey! You're not gettin' this back until secrets are spilled." He exclaims, "Wait, whether or not Cosmo is an old name, I know your name isn't Cosmo." You roll your eyes then jump up and try to get the diary back. You fall over failing embarrassingly. You decide coming up with an excuse for Frances would be silly so you don't bother. However Frances comes up with one for you: "I know, your holding it for a friend." You just nod. "Great I'll hurt two people emotionally, the person who owns this and you because that friend will never trust you again for letting it fall in ta' 'wrong hands,'" Frances said wrong hands in a strange tone. For the first time since Frances took the diary you look around and see the same brown haired boy with the pink hat from class looking anxiously at you and Frances. He pulls his wrist up to his face and you notice he is wearing two watches; one is pink and one is green. All of the sudden he starts walking toward you and Frances. "You need to give that back Frances," he says as he stops in front of him. Your heart nearly stops when you hear his voice; it was the boy who you were listening to behind the tree; he knew about the missing diary. Your heart started beating really fast now. "Oh yeah? Make me," Frances tells the boy. "I don't have to," the boy whispers. You see him lift his wrist to his face again. He whispers something. You think he might have said the word _wish_. Then Frances drops the diary and it lands face down on the ground. Frances starts sliding backwards and slams into the fence. The boy with the pink hat steps forward and picks up the diary. He hands it to you with out even looking at it. You smile and take it pressing the front to your chest. You realize you're still just smiling. You open your mouth a little but then close it again. Finally you whisper, "Uuu… thanks." "Don't mention it," he says and then begins walking away. You sigh and slump for you have been standing up strait and perfect the whole time he has been there.

You start walking home; home seems safer right now. About twenty minutes later you walk up the drive way to your house. You pull your key out of the pocket of your backpack, and place it in the lock of your front door. You turn the key, and open the door. You step inside and see that all the lights are off just as you left them. You realize the one you call 'Mom' is not home yet. You walk in to your room and turn on the light. You sit down on your bed and sigh. You lay down on your bed, open the green diary, and begin to read:

Dear Diary,

The tallent show for our school is coming up. I'm thingking of trying out. But I don't thingk I have a tallent. I could sing. Maybe not. I could dance. Maybe not. I could tell jokes. Maybe not. I could do magic. Maybe not. Maybe I won't try out. I wish I had a tallent. I ges I really want to try out because Wanda said I should. I don't know what to do.

You turn the page.

Dear diary,

To day at lunch I was walking through the cafeteria and I slipped on a banana peel. I fell and my lunch went up and all over my fase. Every one laffed at me. It was so imbarasing. I thingk that is how you spell imbarasing. Every one called me pudding fase the rest of the day. Even the teachers the only one I didn't hear call me pudding fase at least once to day was Wanda.

You turn the page.

Dear diary,

I went out in the rain yesterday after mama told me not to. Now I'm sick. I have a cough and I'm sneezing a lot. My tummy hurts and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. But if I throw up it will hurt my sore throte Plus it's gross. I wonder what they're doing at school right now. I'll bet they're doing something fun. You ever notice they always do some thing fun when you're gone?

You sigh and nod your head in complete agreement with Cosmo. You decide that you should get started on your homework so you close the diary and set it on your bed side table. You stand up, and walk over to your bed room door where you left your backpack and pick it up. You walk back over to your bed, and sit down with your backpack. You unzip your backpack, pull out your binder, and begin working.


	5. Fairifson Park

Fairy

Fairy World

Magic

Wands

Pixie

Where would someone find the definitions for these words? That is the mystery you have to solve, or you will get to learn what strange consequence Crocker has in store for the forgetful sort. You stand up and walk to your book case. You pull out a dictionary and flip to the F**s**. You go down the page, then realize that you are at F-U not F-A. You turn back a couple pages and finally find the page you were looking for. You go down the page and there it is: **fâiŕy** elf, sprite. "That's all it says? What a rip off," you think to yourself. You groan and sit back down on your bed with the dictionary in hand, and begin writing the 'definition' the best you can.

What seems like not long after you got out the dictionary you are finished with all your homework, but when the one you refer to as 'Mom' calls up to you, "Honey, it's getting late; time for bed," you know it has been a very long time. You put away your finished work and throw your backpack on the floor. You stand up and pick up your pajamas off the floor where you left them that morning. You slip them on, get into bed and click off the light.

-----

You wake up the next morning an hour early so you try to go back to sleep, but about five minutes later you realize you will never get back to sleep, so you might as well just get up, and you do so.

You take off your pajamas, and slip on your usual outfit. You pick up your brush from your bed side table and begin brushing your hair. Once you have all the tangles out of your hair you place your brush back on your bed side table. You walk out of your room and into the bathroom to brush your teeth. When you are finished you leave the bathroom and reenter your room. You take a look at the clock on your bed side table. _6:15 _forty-five minutes until you even have to wake up, yet you are pretty much ready to go. You decide to use up some time by making your bed for once. After your bed is put together all nice and perfect, you pick up your backpack, and sit down on your bed. You unzip your backpack, reach over to the diary on your bed side table, pick it up, and place it in your backpack. You look down into your backpack, and suddenly pull the diary back out. You open it up, and read.

Dear diary,

Tomarrow I'm gonna ask Wanda if she will go to Fairǐfson Park with me. Even if I'm nervous I'll just ignore it. I'll be a little upset if she says no but not to upset because I already know she's gonna say no. But I have to try. I don't know why but I have to. It would be so cool if she said yes. I have an english test tomorrow. I kinda like english like writing poetry and stories is kinda fun but I don't get pronouns or any other word catogorys. My mama is calling me I'll rite more tomarrow.

Dear Diary,

I didn't even see Wanda to day so I wasn't able to ask her to go to Fairǐfson Park with me. she wasn't in our science class. Maybe she was sick. I hope not I don't want her to be sneezing and coughing and have a sore throte. Believe it or not I passed my english test! WooHoo!!! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Yay! The teacher said it brought my grade up a lot. And again I say Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! I gotta go but maybe I'll rite more later.

You look over at your clock bringing yourself back from the little world you seem to go to every time you open that diary. _6:20 _it had barely been five minutes. You close the diary and slip it into your backpack. You zip up your backpack, stand up, and swing it over your shoulder. You walk out of your room, into the living room, and then into the kitchen. On the kitchen table you see a large Styrofoam cup with a pink substance inside swirled up at the top and a straw sticking out. There is a small note taped on the cup. You pull the note up slightly with out removing the tape and read:

Good morning sweetie,

I thought you might like a milkshake to

drink on the way to school. Enjoy!

Have a good day at school. I love you.

♥ Mom

You smile, pick up the drink, and stick the straw in your mouth. You stop for a second and pull the note off of the Styrofoam cup, and stick it to the table. You remember that the women who wrote this note comes home everyday for lunch, so she will notice the extra writing on the note sitting on the table. You open the pocket of your backpack, fish out a pen, and write 'Thanks Mom' at the bottom of the note.

You begin walking out of the kitchen, into the living room, out the purple door, and down the street, all the while happily slurping up strawberry milkshake through a straw.

---

You walk onto the school yard wondering what you will do for the next hour. You figure it is about 7:00. The sky is overcast and there is a cool breeze. There are only a few other children at the school this early so the school yard is mostly bare. You see a black trashcan, bent and filthy with grime you couldn't get off with the harshest of cleaning products, rusted and deteriorating from years of holding garbage. You walk over to it and dispose of your empty Styrofoam cup. You walk away from the trash can and sit down on a bench that is supposed to be green but is very old, and the paint is chipped so much that you can see at least five other colors from past coats of paint. You take off your backpack, place it on the ground, unzip it, and take out the diary once more. You slide your finger down the spine feeling the silky texture of the green fabric on the book, and open it to the last page you read, and flip to the next. You begin to read:

Dear Diary,

I saw Wanda to day. When I first tried to talk to her she was with her sister and her other friends. I said her name and she looked at me but Blonda made that L shape with her hand and put it on her forehead so Wanda did it too. Later I talked to her after school and she wasn't mean at all. I asked her if she'd wanna go to the park with me this weekend and she said sure. I'm Gonna make up a picnic basket with food and drinks and a red and white plad blanket to sit on. Oh itL be so fun.

Dear diary,

Today I'm going to Fairǐfson Park with Wanda. Ive the picnic basket all ready with everything inside. I hope she likes what I packed, a peanut budder pickle & sardine sandwich for me and a peanut budder & strawberry jam sandwich for her. My mama made banana cake so I put some of that in there. The apple joose from the frige is in there to. I'm really nervous. It's time for me to go down to the park and meet her. I'll rite about how it went when I get back.

Dear diary,

I just got back from the park Oh Wanda is so nice she laughed at everything I said, even though I wasn't joking most of the time. She said I was so funny. She said she likes strawberry jam I'm glad, I gess that was a good call. She said my mama bakes good. It was so fun but my stomick was in knots the hole time. When it was time for her to go she said she couldn't remember a time that she had had so much fun and that maybe we could do it again sometime. I'm so happy!** ☺**

As you read the end of the page you start to feel as though someone is watching you. You slowly turn your head to your right and see Veronica sitting down on the bench right next to you staring at you.

AN) Hope you liked the fifth chapter. I'd just like to say that, Fairifson Park is suppose to like Fairy Worlds, Telefson Park.


	6. The Pointy Crown?

"What are you reading?" you hear Veronica ask you.

"Nothing," you reply as you hide the diary behind your back.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have said **'**nothing,**'**"she said as if she was suspicious, "But whatever, here's the deal; there's like no way we're gonna' finish our project in class in time to present it tomorrow. Now, normally I like wouldn't let a loser set foot in my mansion, but like I am certainly not going into your little house so like be at my mansion at Four-O-Clock after school and like don't be late."

You realize that, unfortunately, you do not know where her 'mansion' is, and must suffer through asking.

"I don't know where your house is," you tell her.

You hear her let out a loud, long, rude, sigh and then say, "Just like a loser."

Veronica pulls a small piece of pink paper with red hearts in every corner and a pink pen with a pink ball of fluff at the top out of her pink backpack. She writes down her address in blue ink and hands the paper to you; then Veronica begins walking away toward the school building.

You sigh… you stand up and, too, head for the school building. You walk slowly as to waste time before going in. You climb the small set of steps before the school, and step through the open doors. You walk down the hall and into your classroom. You observe that among the few students who are already in the classroom, there is the boy with that pink hat sitting in his usual seat up front. He has his head down, looking at his notebook. You walk by him to get to your seat and get a glimpse of two figures he must have drawn. You also notice he is whispering to himself. As you find your seat, you see Veronica is filing her nails. She looks at you, then all around the classroom. Suddenly she places her chin in her hand, and begins staring into space with a wondering look on her face as though she is pondering the answer to a very important question. She then shrugs taking her chin from her hand, as though she no longer cares for the answer. Veronica begins filing once more.

The boy you usually refer to as, at least in your head, 'know it all' walks into the classroom and sits next to the boy with the pink hat, followed by Chester. You picture the time you had to be lab partners with him. Soon many students start to enter the classroom, and then Mr. Crocker comes. "Hello class," says Mr. Crocker cheerfully, "Would anyone like to guess why I'm happy today?" You can think of many reasons that would get you into much trouble, but you decide you better not. "No one? Well I'll tell you then. I'm happy because I've finally been accepted to launch my proposal having to do with children and their…" Mr. Crocker pauses for a moment. You can't help but role your eyes as Mr. Crocker jumps up into the air, in a fashion one wouldn't think any human could do, not to mention a man in Crocker's condition, as he shouts "Fairy Godparents!" calming his voice, "to the Board of Directors in the Department of Unexplained Phenomena," finally finishing his sentence.

"I want you to just have silent study or talk or do what ever it is you do quietly till' the bell rings… and don't bother me! I must work on my proposal," Crocker belts. You Smile and take the green book from your backpack. You open it and read:

Dear Diary,

That jerk Juandissimo pushed me today. He pushed me against my locker and said to stay away from Wanda. I can't beleive him! Just cause he's popular and muscular and well… cool doesn't give him the right to treat me like that. I may be stupid but I know the difrence between rite and rong, most of the time. I can't wait til he goes back to his normal school. He says he is an exchange student but he has been here an awful long time. My mama has to go to the bank and I have to go with her. I'll rite more tomorrow.

—–

Dear Diary,

I've had it with this school! The teachers are mean the other students

are mean! What is it I have to do to be a normal kid! I mel

can't get good grades I can't be popular!

I just don't see how

were to do

if I kn

ple

The rest of this page has been ripped out at an angle and is very crinkled. You move it out of the way and read the next page.

Dear Diary,

I realize my last entry was very angry. I'm just not so happy with my life rite now and sometimes I forget that I just need to com down and deal with it. I'm feeling a lot beter now. Know why? cause Wanda asked me to go to dinner with her. I am really nerviss. It's getting weirder and weirder with her. It's like when other people are around espeshially Juandissimo she is mean and rude and the tipical popular girl but when no one is around she is nice and sweet. In eather personality she is beautiful. I don't know how I'm gonna wait up to friday when Wanda said to meet her at the pointy crown. I'm done for today but I'll rite more tomorrow.

Dear Diary,

They announced the talent show try outs not to long ago but the try outs didnt start yet. They start next week. I have disided to try and do a comity routine. Maybe talk about school life from the loosers point of vue. What if I talked about moving here. Ya, my mother said go make new frends and I said make frends? I cant even make a sandwich. Do you think that would be funny? I bet I can use things from mean stuff people have said to me. Oh! Speaking of moving here reminds me that I got a letter to day from my frend charly from the old naborhood. He said he missed me. I miss him to. We have known each other for a long time. I wish I could be there with him. Now that Im getting to kno this plase more and more I wonder was moving here a bad thing or a good thing. Im sad about moving away

You turn the page where the same entry is continued.

from my home and the few frends that I had and there are even more mean people here than back there. every thing is so much harder. Its like Im being tested. On the other hand, I like our new house and our pritty naborhood. If I hadnt moved here I would have never met Wanda. Or Mr. Sellvean, he is my english teacher, my realy cool english teacher. Plus all those hard things I think have been making me a beter person. Usualy when someone says some thing bilds charicter I figure that's just an easy way to say it will be painful but you have to do it any way. But now I see what they mean by it bilds charicter. Oh and at my old school there was a talent show but it was all singing and dancing, and only the kids who were in choir or in the dance program after school tryed out. So I gess that's way more stuff

Once again you turn the page for the continuation.

that's good about here so it's just a good thing. Wow I rote a lot to night a lot more than usual. I guess I have a lot on my mind. I can't wait til friday, when I go to the pointy crown with Wanda. I'm starting to wonder though, does she want me to pay for our whole dinner or just what I get? Dont get me rong I'd happily pay for any thing Wanda wanted if I had the money. I just you know don't. I bet Juandissimo does have that money. Why does Wanda want me to go to the resterant with her any way? Who knows. I have to go to bed,

Sweet Dreams Diary_**☺**_

As you finish the entry the lunch bell rings. "Go eat, see you after lunch, I don't really care if you come back," Mr. Crocker expresses with a tone of boredom. You stand wondering what they could be serving today. You take the diary and press the front cover to your chest as you walk out of the room. You make your way into the cafeteria and over to the lunch line. As you get closer you see what they're serving. Looking over what the school is trying to pass off as chicken, you decide to go for the vegetarian meal. You take a tray, a plastic knife, two pieces of bread, one of those little containers of peanut butter, a banana, and an apple. "Two fifty, Hun,'" You hand the lunch lady three dollars and wait for change, all the while wishing she wouldn't call you 'Hun.' She hands you two quarters. You thank her, and place them in your pocket as you walk away. You find an empty table and sit down. You open the container of peanut butter and spread it on the bread. You peal the banana and slice it up to put on the bread. Before you know it you have a sandwich. As you are eating you see the boy with the pink hat enter the room. He is again talking to himself, it would seem. You see him mouth "I know, I just don't…" he pauses, "Alright, alright…" He begins to walk toward you. 'What on earth could he be coming over here for?' is your only thought. "Hi," he directs to you. "Hello," you say shyly. "Uh… Can I sit here?" He asks you. You nod yes. "We were never really properly introduced. My name is Timmy. What's yours?" You begin to introduce yourself but just as you say your name a large commercial truck goes by outside the window of the cafeteria honking loudly. Fortunately Timmy seems to have heard you through it. Timmy hesitates before saying,

"Listen, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…"

**_An)_** Hi potential reviewers! I know it's been along time for those of you who are returning readers, and I'm sorry. I had a lot going on. Ok, so I was hoping reviewers could include something that would really benefit me. Tell me, what gender did you think **_'_**you**_'_** were, when this story began, and do you feel the same way now, or did it seem to change? Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed it, and again I'm sorry for the wait. Oh! And I'd like to thank my little helper Mango. When ever I have writer's block she's there.

Dookaller


End file.
